Nick Kazama
(Somebody place an image of Asakura Ryoko here please!) ' '''FF7 SPOILERS FOLLOW IN THIS ARTICLE' A user whose mom is the late Aeris Gainsborough of Final Fantasy 7, and is very happy whenever someone revives her. He also gets very emotional whenever his "mommy" gets revived and hates Sephiroth for what he did to her. '''Personalities Nick Kazama is usually very happy which confuses some, annoys others and makes others happy too. He is genuinely a nice person, one time he offered to draw the users of Board 8, but his scanner then decided to be, as Kazama says "A REAL bitch!!!" and stopped scanning properly, forcing him to stop drawing the users. Although he has many different personalities. One is his normal "Nick Kazama". Another is "Asuka Kazama" and more. Collection Nick likes collecting things. These things can range from Final Fantasy figures, to anime figures. When he was a kid, he liked collecting toy swords, such as Lightsabers. He also collects video games. Bunny Girls Nick has a weird obsession with bunny girls and likes to chase them around and fondle with their ears and stuff. His bunny girl desiring is one of the reasons why he likes the anime 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' so much. If you're a bunny girl, or are just wearing a bunny girl costume, then watch out for Kazama. He'll immediately take a liking to you and try to "catch you". God knows what he'll do to you when he catches you... and I'm not even sure God knows! What is he doing now? Every July 6th, Nick Kazama turns into a little tiny kitten. This turns other B8ers into mush and they like to scoop him up and cuddle him. When not in his annual kitty mode, Nick plays games and draws stuff. Nick has purchased all the Licenses on the LP Board in Final Fantasy XII. He is also paying for his reserved Ashe figure and Cloud Strife figure complete with Fenrir motorcycle. Trivia Favorite movie is Return of the Jedi Favorite color is purple Like to draw pictures Favorite anime is Dragonball Z You are now reading the trivia section! His favorite number is 2002 His favorite year was 2002 2002 is a 20 followed closely by a 02 Favorite animal is a monkey! MONKEY! His favorite RPG is Final Fantasy X His favorite fighting game is Tekken Tag Tournament His favorite game of all time is Onimusha Warlords Nick Kazama's sister A lot of the boys on Board 8 have a huge crush on Nick Kazama's 19 year old sister. Some of them demand more and more pictures of her. It has been suggested that Nick introduce her to Board 8, but so far, nothing has come of it. The Board 8 Movie Nick has already begun work on his very first film "Board 8 the movie". He has the main cast all assembled; Pikaness -''' Natalie Portman 'Genesis Twilight -' Shawn Ashmore 'Nick Kazama -' All CGI and voiced by Masako Nozowa 'Luster Soldier -' Arnold Schwarzenegger 'Mershiness -' Some person Nick found at the bus stop 'Kittens -' Nick's kitty and neighbour kitty 'Bigpunn -' Steven Dorff 'Shaduln -' Tony Jaa 'Jay Lv99 -' Jackie Chan 'Kegger9 -' Val Kilmer 'CJayC (In a cameo role) -' Samuel L Jackson 'GuessMyUserName -' Hugh Jackman 'AerisDS -' Mila Jovovich 'ShadowMike07 -' Nick Stahl Production has been reported to be on hiatus as the CGI has gone a bit pear shaped (Nick Kazama in recent cuts of the film looked like a bloody Playstation 3 console for **** sake). Also, due to Mila Jovovich breaking her ankle whilst shooting the "1,000 zombies battle" scene, production on her scenes is running a little slowly. The film is to be released in December 2008 with a PG13 rating, assuming the female cast members' skirts don't get any shorter and characters don't cough up blood from being tapped on the shoulder. If these things get any more out of hand then we could be looking at an NC17 rating here people! Other problems arose when Hugh Jackman lost his voice after repeated takes involving the "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" scene in which the character of GuessMyUserName must yell the word extremely loudly. Jackman lost his voice after the 5,000th take of the scene. Natalie Portman needed long hair to play Pikaness, but had to shave her head for a previous movie role. Its about the same length as it was in 'Leon' now, so we're getting there. '''Teaser Trailer On May 20th 2005, a teaser trailer was released. The trailer was shown with Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Various reports stated that people were paying full price for the movie, but leaving after they viewed the trailer. Amongst various things that were seen in the trailer were; - Genesis Twilight brandishing a massive fuck off sword - Mershiness getting knocked over and then falling off a cliff (this scene got the most cheers in the theatres) - Nick Kazama floating around - Pikaness narrated the opening lines, but was not seen due to Natalie Portman's hair not being long enough yet - AerisDS killing 4 zombies and then being surrounded by lots more. She then draws a sword and smirks Has he completed any video games? Nick Kazama has "beated" a few video games for a various systems. They will all be included soon. In the meantime, here are some of the games he's completed. The Playstation 1 and Playstation 2 game will be added shortly ; Master System 1) Batman Returns 2) Castle of Illusion; Starring Mickey Mouse Mega Drive (Genesis in the US) 1) Mortal Kombat 2) Mortal Kombat 3 3) Streets of Rage II 4) Aladdin Gameboy Color 1) Pokemon Red 2) Pokemon Yellow 3) Pokemon Gold 4) Mortal Kombat 4 Gameboy Advance 1) Super Street Fighter II Hyper Dimension Somethingorother 2) Legacy of Goku II 3) Tekken Advance X-Box (Note that he owns only 2 games for the X-Box, as he only got it to continue the DoA series) 1) Dead or Alive 3 2) Dead or Alive Ultimate Category:Users